


The Birth of the Legendary Slytherpuff Duo

by mugen



Series: Haikyuu Positivity Project [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou has a foolproof Plan to sneak into the Forbidden Forest. On his way he meets a Hufflepuff boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self-indulgent fluffy ficlet. Today we all need it.

Tetsurou was always too curious for his own good. His family always told him this and so did his childhood friend but it was Hogwarts! How could Tetsurou be anything but excited about it. It’s true it had been already two weeks since the start of the school year but all Tetsurou wanted was to explore, explore, explore. He wanted to explore all crooks and nooks of the old castle, find out if there were secret passageways. But tonight was for sneaking into the Forbidden Forest.

He’d been planning it for days now, how he’d get around sneaking out of the castle. He had a Plan. And when Kuroo Tetsurou had a Plan no one could stop him.

The previous day he copied a floor plan from _Hogwarts, A History_ —it took him an entire afternoon of failed attempts at a copying charm before a Prefect took pity on him and helped. A few days before he eavesdropped on a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff Prefect talking about the patrolling schedule of the week. His plan was foolproof.

Which was exactly why he was so surprised when he bumped into another first year in a supposedly deserted corridor. The other boy was bundled up in a big coat and a Hufflepuff scarf. He had the right idea; the castle was chilly and Tetsurou was regretting not wearing his scarf but it was too late to go back to the dungeons now.

When they crashed into each other the boy let out a shriek and he fell on his butt.

“What are you doing here?” Tetsurou hissed, hands on his hips, trying his best to glare at the Hufflepuff. If a Prefect heard them all his careful planning would go south.

“I’m going to the Forbidden Forest,” the boy beamed, not bothered about Tetsurou’s anger. He hopped on his feet and dusted off his trousers. “Wanna come?”

Tetsurou grinned. He decided he liked this boy. Even if he had weird hair. _What was up with that anyway?_

“Yes! That’s my plan actually. What’s your name? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Bokuto Koutarou.”

They shook hands, as seriously as two eleven year olds could be.

Their first night ended in getting caught by a sixth year Slytherin Prefect not even ten minutes after they first met. But this was only the beginning of pranks and the inevitable detentions of the formidable Slytherpuff Prank Duo.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://mahoushoujc.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mahoushoujc).


End file.
